


I Could Fall In Love With You

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson has a habit of falling for someone too hard too fast. But try as he might, he just can't stop himself when it comes to Kurt Hummel.





	I Could Fall In Love With You

Blaine Anderson of sixteen probably didn't expect Blaine Anderson of twenty four to be where he was now. Sixteen year old Blaine was obsessed with Broadway and show tunes, maybe eventually becoming a performer. But something happened in college when he had to take a music education class, and he fell in love with the faces of the little kids he had to observe from time to time. He changed his major to elementary music education, and now, at twenty four, he had a job in a public school in Manhattan, teaching music to little kids. And he loves it. 

 

Another thing that would probably shock sixteen year old Blaine: the absolute drop-dead gorgeous guy twenty four year old Blaine was dating. Kurt Hummel was a year older, a fashion designer, and for whatever reason unknown to man, attracted to Blaine. The two of them met at the coffee shop Blaine frequents before work, just a regular Starbucks that held no special connection other than the fact it was just down the block from the school. But one day, exhausted Blaine had accidentally grabbed Kurt's drink, which was sitting on the counter right next to his. Kurt and him flirted, and long story short it ended up in them exchanging numbers and going on a date later that week. 

 

The two of them have been dating for a month now. A glorious month filled with texts, phone calls, and date after date. Neither of them have been to one another's apartments yet, their dates always ended at their respective subway stops. But that was changing tonight. Kurt had invited Blaine over to his apartment for dinner, rather than going out to another restaurant. Which was why Blaine was walking up the stairs towards the apartment of his boyfriend. Kurt opens the door quickly once he knocks, and the first thing Blaine's aware of is how good whatever Kurt's making smells. Then Blaine's getting pulled into a hug and he has to try to make sure the flowers don't get crushed. 

 

"These are for you," Blaine says, holding out the red and yellow roses in his hand. Kurt smiles, and Blaine watches a blush lightly tinge his pale cheeks as he holds the flowers up to his nose, inhaling their scent. 

 

"Thank you, they're beautiful. Come in, dinner will be ready soon," Kurt opens the door wider for Blaine to walk in. Blaine shrugs off his jacket, which Kurt takes for him quickly, and he looks around the loft apartment. The kitchen was to the left, and there was a table set up as well, Kurt grabs a vase and fills it with water, setting the flowers on the table, next to some candles he had put out. There was music playing as well, a soft, romantic tune coming from a speaker in the living room across from the kitchen. There was a comfortable looking couch and various chairs set up facing the television, and behind a bookshelf in the living room and the wall of the kitchen, Blaine spies two beds, with a curtain rod attached above to offer some privacy. 

 

"Your place is really nice," Blaine says, wincing internally. Nice?  _Nice?_ But Kurt is smiling, he doesn't seem to be judging Blaine on his awkwardness. Kurt walks back over to the kitchen, stirs some kind of sauce, releasing more of that amazing aroma. 

 

"Thanks. My best friend and I got lucky when we came out here. Two broke ass college kids from Ohio and we managed to find the one apartment in New York for cheap," Kurt chuckles, and Blaine smiles as he watches Kurt move about the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder at Blaine, and Blaine can't stop the wide smile on his face when he sees Kurt looking at him. 

 

"Would you like some wine? If you don't want wine I have water too," Kurt asks, gesturing to a bottle of red wine sitting on the counter next to the fridge. Kurt opens the counter nearby and grabs two glasses, looking at Blaine. 

 

"I'd love a glass, thank you," Blaine says, and Kurt grins at him before turning his back to Blaine, opening the wine bottle and pouring both of them a glass. He hands Blaine his glass, and Blaine's smile seems to widen with every step Kurt takes towards him. 

 

"To an incredible night," Kurt says softly, clinking his glass against Blaine. The two of them raise their glasses and take a sip, and Kurt smiles again as the oven beeps. Kurt sets his glass down on the table and pulls a pan of chicken out of the oven. 

 

"Do you need me to do anything, Kurt?" Blaine asks, watching Kurt move about his kitchen with ease. 

 

"I didn't invite you over just to put you to work, Blaine. Besides, I'm done. You sit down and relax," Kurt looks over his shoulder and grins once again, and Blaine watches him grab two plates. Kurt puts the food on each plate and sets them on the table in front of him. Blaine's mouth salivates as he smells the food, and Kurt grins as he sits down. Blaine glances up at him, and Kurt just sits there and continues watching Blaine. 

 

"Well, go on," Kurt grins, motioning for Blaine to take a bite first. Blaine smiles as he grabs his knife and fork, cutting a piece of the chicken. He takes a careful bite under the watchful eye of Kurt, and his smile widens as he tastes the delicious food. Kurt continues grinning as he watches Blaine chew. 

 

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine compliments. Kurt smiles proudly and picks up his own utensils. The two of them quickly eat the meal Kurt made, talking about absolutely everything and nothing at the same time. Once they finish with dinner, they both quickly wash the dishes, and Kurt grabs the bottle of wine on the counter, and they move to the couch in the living room. Kurt turns off the music playing, and he plugs in a movie while Blaine pours both of them another glass of wine. Kurt comes back to the couch, and Blaine hands him his glass as the movie's menu screen pops up. 

 

"Is this good? I remember you saying Moulin Rogue was your favorite," Kurt asks, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiles as he leans into Kurt's strong body, taking a sip from his glass. 

 

"It's perfect," Blaine grins, glancing up at Kurt. Kurt smiles as he looks down at Blaine, and then the two of them turn towards the screen. As the movie continues, they both relax into each other more. They finish off the bottle of wine, and between laying against Kurt and the atmosphere around him, he was more than content to never move. The movie ends, and Kurt has to sit up to grab the remote. Kurt turns towards Blaine. 

 

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kurt asks. Blaine's silent for a moment, just looking at this amazing man in front of him. Who could blame him for getting a little bit speechless when Kurt turns those gorgeous blue eyes on him? The past month has been like something out of a fairy tale. Blaine's always been someone who dives right in, and his emotions are no different. When Blaine falls for someone, he falls for them hard. And past experiences has shown that that isn't always the best for protecting his heart. There's been multiple times when Blaine's liked someone way more than someone's liked him. However, try as he might, he just can't seem to shut off the intensity of his emotions. But here, here with Kurt, Blaine doesn't feel any fear of falling. 

 

So he smiles. And he softly says, "okay."

 


End file.
